1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to musical instruments and, more particularly, is concerned with a drum rhythms triggering assembly for mounting on a body and neck of a guitar-shaped housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various proposals have been made in prior art to construct an electronical drum or to convert a conventional drum into an electronically triggered drum. Some respresentative examples of such proposals are found in U.S. patents to Hoshino (U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,972), Karch (U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,356) and Aluisi (U.S. Pat. No. 5,115,706).
In the Hoshino patent, a drum pad is provided on a plate member which is mounted in an upright position by a mounting structure. A microphone is mounted on the plate member on an opposite side thereof from the drum pad. In the Karch patent, a circular panel supporting a plurality of transducers thereon is supported beneath the drumhead of a conventional drum. Wire leads connect the transducer to jacks mounted in the sidewall of the drum. In the Aluisi patent, a drum assembly includes a housing and a central drum pad and a plurality of drum pads arranged on the housing in an encompassing relation about the central drum pad. Electronic percussion synthesizers are operably connected to each drum pad for producing predetermined percussion sounds in response to the striking of the drum pads.
While the devices of these patents may constitute adaptations of drums that are playable by persons who have been trained to play conventional drums, they do not appear to accommodate the needs of players of other musical instruments, such as guitars, who may wish to make drum musical but are confortable with the conventional techniques of drum playing.
Consequently, a need exists for a different approach to providing a non-conventional drum musical instrument to accommodate players of other musical instruments.